Resident Evil The Final Take Down
by shawndawson
Summary: The S.T.A.R.S includind Clair find Umbrella's main Headquarters and now to take it down.(Will be R later)


Resident evil   
The final take down   
Chapter 1: The Plan   
Chris Redfield awoke to his phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed it.   
"Hello," He said in the voice that says you just woke me up.   
"Hey this is Barry met me at my house in an hour this in important. And be sure to in contact with Jill. Bye.   
"Bye," Chris hung up the phone and looked at the clock it was seven he decided to go ahead and get up.   
He and Jill actually did live near each other instead of call her he probably would just drive other to her house seeing that they usually don't see each other.   
"Well I guess I might as well go to the diner and pick up some breakfast. He then walked out of his new home in Los Angles, California. He got in his S10 Chevy truck and rode to the diner.   
As he walked in he noticed Jill walking in on the opposite side.   
"Jill," Chris hollered. Jill looked up and smiled. They both went and sat at the same table.   
"So Chris you been up to much lately," She said while looking over the menu.   
"Not really I talked to Barry earlier he wants me and you to come to his hour in about an hour he sounded worried and he said it was important."   
After that they ate while discussing their new jobs as L.A.P.D officers. They paid Jill left in her card and Chris in his they both ended up at Barry's house at the same time.   
They walked in to see Barry looking at one of his many guns.   
"Good your both here," Barry said while putting the gun down and standing up walking to them.   
"What's happening," Chris said.   
"The reason I called you this morning was that Umbrella's main headquarters was finally discovered," Barry said. Jill looked confused as she opened he mouth.   
"Well what do you me and Chris have to do about it. What are we going to do take it over? Barry smiled.   
"Right Jill. Now Chris Leon and Clair are already there waiting for us."   
"You mean in the headquarters," Chris said.   
"No they are in a abandoned builden waiting.   
Hold on where is this at anyway," Jill said. Barry looked at her.   
"Alaska," He said.   
"When are we leaving," Chris said. Barry looked at what to be a letter.   
"Go home gets some warm clothes and come back."   
Chris and Jill both went back grabbed there guns and came back to Barry's house.   
"What about tickets," Chris said. Barry smiled.   
"We got our old friend to drive his private jet for us." Barry pointed up to the second floor as Brad Vickers walked down the stairs.   
"Hello," He said.   
"Hello," Both Jill and Chris said together.   
"Now we go," Barry said as all walked outside.   
"Where do we go Barry?" Chris asked.   
"Everyone get in my blazer only me and Brad know the way to the jet." Barry said. Everyone loaded in to Barry's huge Blazer.   
After a while they were in a part of town they had never see before it was pretty empty to be La.   
"Barry were exactly are we," Jill said. Once again Barry took a quick glance at the letter.   
"Twenty miles out of Los Angles," He answered. About ten minutes after that they came to what looked like an airport. Chris looked over to his left and noticed a sign that read "LA Con Airport".   
Barry rode to the left of the builden where the jet was parked.   
"OK here we are," Barry, said as everyone came out of it. Barry was now taking to someone.   
"Anyone I would know," Chris said as Barry put the phone Back into his travel bag.   
"Yeah that was Leon. Him and Clair are still ok. Well they are pretty far away from anyone."   
"How far?" Chris asked.   
"About thirty miles. But they are only about ten from Umbrella but don't worry about that they down survey that far away."   
Jill came over to them.   
"How long will it be before we get there," She said. Barry looked at the letter again.   
"About ten hours," He said folding up the letter and putting it in the bag with the cell phone.   
"Barry what is that you keep looking at?" Chris asked. Barry looked kind of worried or a moment.   
"It is a letter for how long and were to go," He answered.   
"Who is it from?" Jill asked. Barry now looked kind of mad.   
"An old friend. Come on let's go the jet is waiting for us."   



End file.
